


Memory Jolt

by orphan_account



Category: Absolutely Fabulous
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what's the first memory Patsy hasn't blocked out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Jolt

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words written for a prompt challenge on the Livejournal community Femslash100.

'How do you know it was 1968?' Eddy blinked at Patsy blearily. It was one of those early mornings neither of them had managed to avoid.

'What, darling?' Patsy takes a long luxurious draught. Nothing like straight voddy at 8 am to wake a girl up.

'The first year you haven't blocked out. I can't even remember what year I last had a shag.'

'You were wearing the year on your shirt, darling, doing that goddess body calisthenics shit. You had amazing tits.'

'What, when I was sixteen?'

Patsy shrugged. 'They didn't use to just give gay moments to men.'


End file.
